


Christmas Present

by PeachedPocky



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Just some silly nonsence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachedPocky/pseuds/PeachedPocky
Summary: Marinette comes home and finds a box. A very large box.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short and sweet Christmas fic! I hope you all enjoy!

Marinette loved Christmas. Especially in Paris. All the lights, the festivities, the joy. Christmas may be one of her favorite times of the year. Also the busiest for the bakery.

Her and Adrien having been living together for a few years now, getting together after defeating Hawkmoth, and feeling confident enough to share their identities, they immediately fell in love and have been in love since. But every holiday season when the bakery business picks back up, Marinette takes a break from her own indie fashion brand commissions, and visits home for the week around Christmas to keep her parents from getting swamped. 

That and there was nothing more enjoyable to her then running the bakery with her parents during the holidays. The festive treats, the bakeries warm comforting atmosphere, and it usually makes her holiday socializing easier as every one of her friends make sure to visit the bakery for their seasonal selections. 

Adrien, despite having a hidden cooking talent, still lacked the finesse and talent to do the kind of work needed to effectively run the bakery during the busy season. So he was making sure that everything at Agreste Co was working smoothly.

Agreste Co was what the Agreste fashion brand was rebranded as one Gabriel was forced to step down via getting arrested. Since Adrien himself was not a fashion designer, and didn't want to bring Marinette on board after her name was doing so well (and Agreste wasn't) they changed their main focus to endoring and promoting smaller fashion brands, and using their influence to keep bringing fresh looks into the main eye of the fashion world. It worked pretty well, all this has considered. It still kept the business successful, and it promoted and inspired young and new designers here in Paris. 

So Marinette wasn't surprised when she came home from helping at the Bakery to Adrien not being home, despite being Christmas Eve. She's used to him working late making sure everything has been running smoothly with the new applicants. 

What she was surprised about, however, was the very large wrapped present sitting in the livingroom. And yes, it was large. The small coffee table had been pushed to the edge of the room, and it was almost dwarfing their small apartment sized Christmas tree. She was stunned. She wasn't sure what she was more shocked by. The fact that this incredibly large box fit in her livingroom, or that it was wrapped with teeny little Chat Noir wrapping paper. Adrien. Of course he would do this. 

Marinette sighed and put her purse and jacket down in the kitchen, shoving her hands into the pockets of her overalls, and went to investigate the strange addition to her livingroom. 

As Marinette approached the box, she could see it in better detail. It was just a bit wider then her armspan, but stood about a head taller then she did. The wrapping paper was applied unevenly, but it would be difficult to wrap this correctly considering its sheer size. 

She noticed a small envelope stuck to the side with adriens bold writing adorning the front. 

MARINETTE

She made a small smile as she opened the small envelope. It was a funny little Hallmark card, with cartoon Ladybug and Chat Noir on it, wearing little santa hats, Chat holding a big white bag. It was adorable, and right up Adrien's ally for fun little inside joke cards. What really got her was the bad attempt at a Christmas related slogan. "Meowy Christmas and a Lucky New Year!" Marinette had to let out a laugh at that. 

The inside of the card was void of any note, so putting it aside, she went about trying to open this massive monstrosity infront of her. Trying to remove the abundance of tape and wrapping paper, Mari made her way around, leaving piles of paper scattered around the room. She would worry about the cleanup later. 

The box looked plain enough. No special markings, just plain cardboard. There was also no openings, at least not on the sides. And she couldn't reach the top, and didn't have room to roll it over, and after giving the box a small shake, decided she didn't want to lift it to risk breaking whatever could be inside. She let out a sigh at Adrien's antics and walked into the kitchen to get a box cutter. 

After a bit of effort she was able to gently cut open the side. The cardboard was quite thick. She was wondering what was even in here, and how did Adrien even get this in the house? With a grunt and a quick pull, she opened the box and gasped as what she was seeing. She absolutely couldn't believe her eyes. 

But she could definitely believe that Adrien would do this. Inside the large, ridiculous wrapped box, was another goddamn wrapped box. 

Marinette resisted the urge to scream. What she did do instead, was get a large garbage bag and start filling it with the discarded wrapping paper. It seemed she was going to be here a while.

Marinette spent the better part of two hours, mercilessly tearing through all the different kinds of Ladybug and Chat Noir themed wrapping paper. She kept asking herself where Adrien even found all this wrapping paper, and where on earth he had the time to do this. Let alone hide it. 

Marinette had gone through maybe eight or nine different wrapped boxes and she was getting increasingly frustrated with this box. Now up to her knees, she expected her adventure to be over sooner rather then later. Her living room was a mess. There was torn cardboard and wrapping paper strewn all over the room. She could hardly see the flickering lights of her tree from under all this paper. I hope this is all recyclable, she suddenly thought looking around at her mess. 

By now she had given up on completely unwrapping the whole box, just getting to the opening before pulling the next box out and throwing it aside. When she got to a box that was about the length of a ruler she started to hesitate. She was getting anxious. What was at the end of all this? With each box she discarded the options just got smaller and smaller. She was worried, what if this was all a big joke? What if all the boxes were empty? Adrien wouldn't put her through something like that, right?

She got to a box the size of her fist. She signed with relief. There was a post it note stuck to the top. 

"Final box, Purrincess! =^•^="

She let out a giggle. It wouldn't be an Adrien gift without some silly cat joke, huh. She lifted the box with gentle fingers, and she tugged at the final wrapping. It was matte black, with glossy green spots decorated across the surface. It was very chic and modern, a nice touch to the Chat Noir brand. Very fitting for the final box, she thought. 

She held her breath as she opened the final compartment. Her thoughts were running wild on what could possibly be inside. Her breath hitched. She let out a gasp. 

Inside the final box, was a small, maroon velvet box. She lifted it out gently. Her thoughts racing. It was a ring box. It felt heavy, and expensive. Her mind was running at double speed. She was starting to panick. Why was Adrien giving her a ring box like this?

With steady shaky breath, she opened the box. And her breath left her body. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. 

Inside the plush velvet ring box, was something she was already familiar with. Sitting in the ring slot, sat a bright lime green ring pop. 

A goddamn ring pop.

Marinette didn't know whether to scream or cry. She snapped the box closed, and tried not to throw it across the room. Her dirty, wrapping covered living room. She was frustrated. She couldn't believe this. Actually she could, and that almost made it worse. 

She just had to laugh. It was indignant, and full of shaky, tearful breaths, but she laughed. She had to. Otherwise she might've cried. What was she expecting? A ring? A proposal? She should have known better that not even Adrien would do something this dramatic. 

She lowered her arms in defeat, the box heavy in her hands. Oh well. She thought. Might as well not let it go to waste. Lime was her favorite flavor after all. 

She reopened the box enough to get the ring pop out, and stuck it into her mouth. She inspected the box. Wondering where Adrien got the spare box to shove a ring pop in. Might've been something leftover from his father's belongings maybe. 

She was about to close it when something white caught her eye. She opened the box all the way, and stuck onto the top of the box was a small folded piece of paper. 

She stuck the ring box in the pocket of her overalls and opened the note. 

Turn around

Marinette froze. With stiff movements, she slowly rotated away from her disaster of a living space and turn around.

She almost choked on the candy in her mouth. Her jaw dropped, and the candy to fell out of her mouth and cracked on the linoleum floor. 

There, kneeling on the floor, ring in hand, was Adrien. With the most nervous, beaming smile on his face. Marinette let out a squeak. "Merry Christmas Marinette." He said with a bit of a shake to his voice. 

Marinette was at a loss for words. She tried to say something, but was left with just useless babbeling. It was like she was a teenager all over again. Adrien let out a bit of a laugh. He smiled, and used her floundering to get out what he needed to say. 

"Marinette, my Lady, despite the unique circumstances, I have been in love with you since I've first met you. Even if I didn't know it. Being with you the last few years has been an absolute dream. And I want nothing more then for you to agree to spend the rest of our lives together. Will you make me the happiest cat on the planet, and agree to Meaowy Me?" He smirked. Unable to hold in the pun at the most important part of his sentence. 

Marinette's brain stopped working. Her hands flew up to her mouth. She couldn't tell if she was dreaming or not. "Kitty... I-" her voice cracked. Years started flowing down her face as her heart surged with love. "I would love to marry you." She cried out as she lunged towards him with an embrace, both of them crashing to the floor with laughter and tears. 

After a few moments of untangling limbs and getting up off of the floor. Adrien placed the ring on her finger. Neither of them could stop smiling and laughing. Joining in embraces and kisses again, Marinette's thoughts suddenly went elsewhere when her socked foot suddenly got caught on some very sticky crushed candy. 

She let out a groan. She forgot about the candy, and the giant mess behind her. "Adrien...." She let out a low grumble. 

He let out a small laugh. "Haha.... About all this ..." His eyes darting all around to room, looking at anything but his now fiancé. He put his hand to the back of his head. 

Marinette grumbled as she bent down to unstick her sock from the crushed ring pop. She frowned. She liked this flavor too. "Well, Merry Christmas Kitty. Now you can help me clean up this mess." She said with a light tone flicking him on the nose. He bent down and gave her a quick kiss before they both set off to clean up all the excess wrapping paper and cardboard. 

"How did you even do this?" She said exasperated. Adrien let out a low chuckle. 

"A cat never reveals his tricks- OW!" He fell to the ground as Marinette whipped a smaller box across the room at him, hitting him directly in the head. This started out a full on war of them throwing wadded wrapping paper in a mock snowball battle. One that went on for hours untill they finally got it all cleaned and collapsed on the couch, immediately falling asleep with exhaustion. 

Tikki and Plagg came out of the bedroom, finally coming out of the box to see what their chosen have been up to. Seeing the piled of garbage and the ring now present on Mari's hand, they had a good enough idea. They let out some giggles and went back into the room. Letting the couple sleep in peace. 

"Merry Christmas, Plagg." Tikki said embracing Plagg as they made their way back to the guardian box. 

"Merry Christmas to you too, sugar cube."

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading! Please leave a kudos and comment let me.know what you thought of my second work! Any questions or requests can be deferred to my tumblr. Meowy Christmas!


End file.
